


Small Steps Forward

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Astronomy, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Cares, One Shot, Short One Shot, a quiet moment for them, takes place after Moving On Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Now, sometimes, Patton can say it.It’s a rare occasion, still, and it takes a lot of courage. Sometimes he thinks it’s just too difficult, and he worries that he’ll never be able to find a way out of his room. But, the thought of seeing the others gives him the strength to leave.





	Small Steps Forward

Now, sometimes, Patton can say it.

It’s a rare occasion, still, and it takes a lot of courage. Sometimes he thinks it’s just too difficult, and he worries that he’ll never be able to find a way out of his room. But, the thought of seeing the others gives him the strength to leave.

He finds Logan, alone, head buried in an astronomy book. He sits next to him, and Logan immediately sets the book aside.

“Patton?” he says softly. “How are you today?”

Patton inhales. “I’m...” And at Logan’s sincere, gentle look, peering at him over his glasses, the word ‘fine’ dies on his lips. “Sad,” he finishes.

Logan shifts closer. “Oh,” is all he says. He reaches out and Patton wonders what he’s doing at first, then realises Logan is fiddling with his hoodie, making sure the sleeves are draped over his shoulders enough to warm him.

The thoughtful gesture leaves his eyes stinging with tears. “I don’t know why I’m...I feel...”

Logan clears his throat. “Did you know,” he says, seemingly out of the blue, “that Alpha Canis Majoris is 8.6 light years away from the sun?”

Patton sniffs, but smiles. “Did you just say that for the Harry Potter reference?”

Logan doesn’t reply to that, but Patton’s sure he saw him bite back a laugh. He speaks and speaks, practically reciting the astronomy book word for word. Patton lets the facts wash over him. There’s enough to be interesting, but Logan keeps his voice at a steady pace so they’re not too overwhelming. 

Logan reminds them all how there’s still so much to learn about the world, he thinks. And how that can be wonderful.

Eventually, Logan nudges Patton carefully. “How are you feeling now?” he says.

Patton leans against him. “Happy-sad,” he whispers honestly.

Logan smiles. “Small steps forward,” he murmurs.

Patton hugs him. When he later returns to his room, Logan’s words, that caring reminder, echoes around him. It’s enough, to know he won’t face these feelings alone anymore.


End file.
